


Show's over

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Up to this moment, Dean had never paid attention to what he wanted.





	Show's over

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very new when it comes to write in english, please keep in mind that this is not my mother tongue :) (if there's any mistake or bad wording, feel free to let me know <3).

***

In the darkness of his bedroom, he was free to be himself.

Free to love and give in to that love.

While his lips were touching Castiel’s for the first time,

Dean felt that for once in his life,

He had taken the right decision.

Up to this moment, he had never paid attention to what he wanted. His life was a show in which he had offered his best performance as the main role.

But now, every emotion that was running through him was making him realize that he was doing the right thing for himself.

The kiss wasn’t covered in despair, nor was it covered of false pretenses.

Only love and desire were leading his actions.

It was his new reality.

He didn’t have to pretend to be someone else anymore.

He didn’t have to act a whole persona, to cover up his fears and weaknesses.

In the darkness of his bedroom, he was letting the appearances go,

Allowing his real face to confront Cas’ pure light.

He had brought down the curtain.

The show was over.


End file.
